Beep Beep
by inudigifan201
Summary: Marinette de-transforms in front of Chat Noir and becomes even more self-conscious than she already is. He's accepting of this devopment, but she becomes uneasy and decides to unmask him.
1. Beep

Beep Beep I'm a sheep. lol.

*edit* thanks Godzilla_king_of_monsters for the much better summary. i did change the wording a bit, but it's still the same thing. thanks everyone on ifunny for your ideas. please keep your ideas and suggestions coming; they help me become a better writer. *end of edit*

anyway, this started as a short story and kinda evolved. since it ended up being so long (and i didn't want to upload a 20 page short story when everything was said and done) I wrote myself a good stopping point for now and will continue on the rest of this later. i promise the last chapter of Fashion Wars is coming... i just needed a break from that story and usually my breaks result in shorts... yeah, not the case this time. idk how long this will end up, but the first chapter ended up being 9 pages on word with a 14 point font (cuz I'm blind).

anyway, tell me what y'all think and if i should even continue.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Beep

*Beep* *Beep*

Final warning.

She hadn't been quick enough to get away. She was about to reveal herself to her partner. It didn't help he had grabbed her arm and was rambling on about something.

All she could hear was her earrings beeping.

*Beep* *Beep*

This was it.

That familiar rush of energy came over her and Tikki flew out tired and hungry.

Chat's eyes became huge as he looked her over. "Princess?" He almost whispered. "It's been you all along?" Happy tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled wide. "How have I been so blind?" He pulled her into a hug.

Hum, not the reaction she was expecting. She thought he'd be mad. She shrugged it off and hugged him back for a moment. Perhaps she was worried about him finding out for nothing.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, she was just worried she'd disappoint him. She was well aware of his crush on her, and if this reaction was anything to go by, then he loved her more deeply than she originally thought.

Of course, it didn't help that after valentine's day she found herself a little more self-conscious around him. She didn't understand why, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that he was her first kiss and that she broke the spell he was under with said first kiss. It didn't help that she looked up every fairy tale she could get her hands on and the ones with happy endings (the Disney ones anyway) it was always true loves first kiss that broke the spells… was she in love with Chat Noir?

"I'm so glad it's you." He whispered in her ear. "I was beginning to think I was a jerk for falling for two girls at the same time. But," She could hear his smile. "I fell for the same girl twice."

Wait! What? Fell for the same girl twice? He knew her personally?

She stepped back and broke their embrace. "We know each other outside of the masks?"

He nodded as he held her hands. "Yes." He gently bowed to her and kissed her knuckles. He then rose back to his full height and gave her a warm smile. "I'm…"

"Marinette!" They turned to find Alya standing behind them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She approached them and tapped her foot. "What are you still doing here Chat Noir?" She lit up with a smile. "Can I have an interview?"

"Maybe next time. I was checking on Miss Dupain-Cheng and was about to escort her home… since that last akuma was after her and all. Gotta do my super hero duty and protect civilians from harm and make sure they get home alright." He flashed her a million-euro smile. "Shall we?" He turned back to Marinette and held out his hand for her to take.

She shrugged and took his hand knowing she pretty much had no choice in the matter. Luckily, Tikki had settled in her purse and Alya didn't see her. Also luckily, he hadn't used his Cataclysm. So he had plenty of time.

He grabbed his staff with his free hand and hosted her onto his back with the other in one foul swoop, somehow. She was impressed that he could even do that.

"Hang on Princess." He gave her a wink. She gulped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sure, she trusted him, but at the same time, she wasn't used to traveling by his staff and she wasn't transformed at the moment.

Fortunately, the trip wasn't long because they were only a block away from her house. He touched down on her balcony with ease and gently let her down to her feet.

"Thanks for the save back there." She smiled at him.

He shrugged. "I know you'd do the same thing for me if it was reversed."

She nodded.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "So about our earlier conversation…"

"Marinette." Tikki pulled her attention away from him.

She looked back up at him. "I need to feed my Kwami." She shrugged. "You wanna come in for a moment?" She pointed to the trapdoor with her thumb.

He blushed even more and his tail stood on end. "Y-your room?" His chest heaved.

She blinked at him for a second. "Yeah, you've been in my room before. What makes now any different?"

"Erm…." He tried to think of something, but his blush only got worse. "It's just…" He finally began. "I'm a guy… you're a girl… I guess we'll be alone…"

"We won't be alone; my Kwami will be there." She interrupted.

"Right." He sighed.

He seemed… sad. Sad that they wouldn't be alone. She shrugged it off and climbed into her room with him trailing after her.

"Want anything while I'm downstairs?" She looked over to him as he found himself a seat on her chaise.

His blush was back. "I'm-I'm good." He twiddled his thumbs. "Th-Thank you."

She then opened the trapdoor to the rest of the house and walked down the steps, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he picked up a pillow and squealed into it happily. He then noted the pillow smelled heavenly to his nose and took in the sent. He sighed dreamily as he replaced the pillow back where it belonged and decided to have a look around. Other than her room smelling like heaven and feeling overall homey, it was really pink. How had he not noticed any of this when he was there before? What was this, the third time he had been in her room? How had he not realized his Princess and his Lady were the same person? It seemed so obvious now.

His eyes then fell upon the wall above her computer. There, tacked and taped, were countless pictures of his civilian self. Some were magazine covers, some were ads, and a few were of him just goofing around when one of his friends (most of the time Alya) had out their camera phone. But what really caught his attention was the framed photo sitting on her desk. He stepped back and accidentally tapped her mouse causing her computer monitor to light up. He turned around and his faced paled. The background was a bunch of photo-shopped pictures of him with hearts swirling about.

He didn't know whether to be happy or furious. On one hand, there was significant evidence that she liked him back and he could reveal himself and they could date, get married, and live happily ever after and she wouldn't reject him. but, on the other hand, she was a fangirl and probably only liked him for his looks and money.

He hoped that wasn't the case and she would love him for him. But, if her wall and computer had anything to say, it was that she liked him for his looks and money like he feared.

"Hey!" He turned around and found her coming up the stairs. She seemed furious. "Who told you, you could just go through my stuff?!" She stromed over to him and cut her monitor off.

His tail flicked as he scowled. "So, this is why you shoot me down? Because you have a crush on Adrien Agreste? Am I right?"

She sighed as she sat down a plate of cookies he didn't even notice she had. "I have no chance with him, but yes." She pouted.

She was really lucky she was cute. "Why do you say that?" He couldn't stay mad at her.

She sat down in her computer chair and used her hand to hold up her head while her elbow rested on the desk. "Because he's so…" She sighed again. "Sweet, kind, smart…"

He couldn't believe his ears. She actually liked him… FOR HIM! or at least, a part of him.

"Talented, generous, loyal…" She grumbled. "He'll most likely marry Chloe so I don't even know why I even bother."

He blinked. This was news to him. He had no plan to marry Chloe. He honestly couldn't stand her anymore. "Chloe Bourgeois?" She nodded. "Why would he marry her?"

She shrugged. "He's known her the longest, they've been friends the longest, it only a matter of time before they start dating." She then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as her arms hugged her legs.

He didn't let her know, but he was disgusted at the idea of dating and marrying Chloe.

"And the worst part is that I'll never have a chance to tell him how I feel or that I want to get to know him better." She sighed again. She then gave a small laughed and smiled at him. "Wanna know something funny?"

He nodded.

"When we first met, I hated his guts because I thought he was just like Chloe." She giggled. "Now he's all I think about." She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry Chat, if I hadn't met Adrien, then I would totally give you a chance."

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He was his own rival! He desperately wanted to release his transformation, kiss her senseless and assure her that he she was the center of his universe, but he knew now was not the best time. He breathed a laughed. "He seems like a worthy rival then." He gave her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "No Cataclysm-ing him or something." She warned.

He put up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." He then crossed his arms as his tail swished. "Besides, I want you to be happy… and if it's not with me then, I don't like it, but I'm ok with it." No he wasn't. He was going to make sure he had her all to himself. Sure he was being slightly dishonest at the moment, but what's a moment of dishonesty for a lifetime of happiness and love?

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks Chat." She held up the plate. "Cookie?"

"Maybe just one." He shrugged and took one. He took one bite and swore he was having a foodgasm for the first time in his life. It was the only way he could described how he felt. The texture was fluffy, yet chewy at the same time. The chocolate melted on his tongue. It was a symphony of flavors that danced in his mouth that he almost didn't want to swallow.

"Have you never eaten a chocolate chip cookie before?" She tilted her head, obviously noticing his pleasure.

He gulped what he had in his mouth down so he wouldn't be rude. "I haven't had one in years, but the ones my mom made were never this good."

She gave a short giggle that set his heart aflame. "I'll pass your compliments to my parents then."

His tail formed a heart. "Oh… right, bakers." He blushed. "Duh."

She giggled again. This time it was a little more lose, like she was previously holding back her laughter. Just the sound awakened every sense he possessed. How he was so blind to this wonderful girl this whole time, he had no idea. All he knew was that they had to make up for lost time… and hide the fact that she got him a little too excited with just a breathy laugh. Dear god! He would not survive if she actually flirted with him since being just her friend was proving to be too much for him.

She stopped and seemed deep in thought as she nibbled on her own cookie.

She was too cute for him. GOD! He really wanted to detransform and kiss her till the end of time. But, he knew now was probably not the best time. No, he had to wait. He could wait…no he couldn't. He stuffed the rest of his cookie in his mouth to keep himself from saying something stupid or releasing his transformation. She would kill him if he detransformed now. No, he had begun to dig his own grave and he needed to get in it before he made things worse.

He could ask her out as Adrien, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. He knew her secret, but she didn't know his. Shit! He should have detransformed as soon as she did, or when they got to her balcony. That way he wouldn't be in the pickle he currently found himself. Although, he would have never learned of her crush on him. As much as he hated her not knowing… he was getting to know her better.

"Do your parents ever feed you?" She voiced her question. Sure, he said his mom baked a bit, but he said he hadn't had a cookie in years. She knew his was skinny. That suit of his left little to the imagination. Sure, he was fit, but he was still scrawny. He looked like you could poke him and he'd fall apart in a heap of bones and blonde hair.

He shrugged. "My father has me on this strict diet." He chuckled. "I probably shouldn't have eaten that cookie, but man was it good." His tail formed a heart as a light blush brushed his cheeks.

"Why?" Ok, now she was really concerned for her partner.

He blushed even more as he scratched his chin. "My father has me working for him and I have to stay a certain weight otherwise I can't do my job."

"But you're just a teenager. You can't be that much older than me. What kind of job makes you starve yourself?" She scowled.

Maybe he wasn't so in the hole after all. Maybe he could use her concern to his advantage. "I'm a model. My father is a fashion designer." Well, it's a start. There's lots of male models their age in Paris with fashion designer father's… right? That was normal, right?

She looked him up and down. She then cocked an eyebrow. "Why does that make so much sense?" She stood up and shook her head. "But still, you're a growing boy and you still need to eat."

His cat ears flattened on the top of his head and he rubbed his arm as his eyes scanned the floor. "I'm already pushing it with the cookie."

She was taken aback. Why did he look so ashamed?

He sighed. "I should go before my father sends the military to look for me." He started to make his way to her window. He stopped and twirled back around to flash her a warm smile. "We do know each other without the masks… I just act different. Although I feel like I can do and say whatever I want when I'm Chat Noir. Be the person I want to be. But…" He blushed again. "You make me want to be myself even without the mask." He gave her a two-finger salute, opened the window, and was soon hoping from one roof to another using his staff to keep himself from hitting the pavement.

She closed the window. What did he mean by that? _You make me want to be myself even without the mask._ Why couldn't he be himself all the time? Sure, she acted a little different while Ladybug, but not that much. She was still herself.

She didn't know too many models and he was adamant that they knew each other. _I fell for the same girl twice._ He had to be joking, right? She sighed. No, he wasn't. His eyes told her otherwise.

Wait! Model… over protective fashion designer father… blonde hair and green eyes… about her age… no, it couldn't be… could it? Could he be Adrien?


	2. What's going on with you and Chat Noir

thanks Godzilla_king_of_monsters for the much better summary. i did change the wording a bit, but it's still the same thing. thanks everyone on ifunny for your ideas. please keep your ideas and suggestions coming; they help me become a better writer.

anyway, this started as a short story and kinda evolved. since it ended up being so long (and i didn't want to upload a 20 page short story when everything was said and done) I wrote myself a good stopping point for now and will continue on the rest of this later. i promise the last chapter of Fashion Wars is coming... i just needed a break from that story and usually my breaks result in shorts... yeah, not the case this time. idk how long this will end up, but the first chapter ended up being 9 pages on word with a 14 point font (cuz I'm blind).

since the first chapter was so long, i had to make the second chapter just as long. also, the plot thickens! also, i can make a hot spot with my phone so i can upload this chapter... my cable company sucks! i'll still see your reviews so don't be afraid to leave one.

one more thing, i know it was a long time ago, but i was a teenager once. a teenager with many crushes mind you (although none of them worked out) and this story is rated T for teen... so there is a hint of mature themes. so please put down your pitchforks and torches. a little sin wont kill anyone. it's only hinted at and not completely explicit. that's what M ratings are for.

anyway, tell me what y'all think and if i should even continue.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. What's going on with you and Chat Noir

"So, what's going on with you and Chat Noir?" Alya slid next to Marinette whom was early to school for some odd reason that morning.

Marinette paled as she took the pencil she had between her teeth out. "Nothing is going on between me and Chat Noir." She defended herself.

Alya raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "Right, and I'm Ladybug. Come on girl, when I caught you two in that alley it looked like he was about to make out with you. Almost looked like the cover of a romance novel… that is if his suit was slightly unzipped."

Marinette blushed as the thought of Chat pulling the bell on his suit and unzipping it just enough to show his chest. She shook the mental image away before he could reveal anymore of himself. "Nothing is going on between us." She repeated.

"He called you Princess." Alya snickered. "I think a certain super hero likes you."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He's always called me Princess. It's just a nickname." Then something donned on her. "Doesn't he have a nickname for you?" She began to sweat.

Alya shrugged as she cocked an eyebrow and continued her smirk. "Nope." She popped the p. "He's only ever called me Alya or that girl with the Ladyblog." She giggled. "Something tells me you're special." She poked her best friend in the side. "Admit it, he likes you."

 _I fell for the same girl twice._ His words had been haunting her all night. "He's just a flirt." She told herself more than anyone. "He doesn't mean anything by it." _I fell for the same girl twice._

Alya rolled her eyes. "Right." She spoke with much sarcasm. "So, what are you going to tell Adrien?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Tell Adrien?" Marinette became confused, raising an eyebrow.

"How are you going to tell him you and Chat Noir are a thing?" Alya elaborated.

Marinette groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Chat Noir and I are not a thing." She then became even more confused. "Wait, why would he care?"

Alya's eyes widened. "You haven't noticed?"

Marinette shook her head.

"He's been staring at you every chance he gets and drools when you two actually talk." Alya explained. "You haven't noticed? He's been doing it since Evillustrator." She raised an eyebrow, took off her glasses and handed them to her best friend. "Girl, you need these worse than me. Because you are blind."

Marinette rolled her eyes and put the glasses back on Alya's face. "I'm not taking your glasses." She crossed her arms. "Besides, why would Adrien stare and drool over me?" _'because he's Chat Noir.'_ Her mind reasoned, but she still didn't believe it. "Wait, why Evillustrator?" She raised an eyebrow.

Alya only shrugged.

As if on cue, the rest of the class walked in and took their seats. Everyone but Adrien.

The teacher walked in and greeted everyone. She then turned around and began to write on the board.

Just as the bell rang, Adrien came sliding into the room. "I'm here!" He called out.

The teacher turned around and gave him a warm smile as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are Mr. Agreste, now why don't you join the rest of the class and take your seat?"

He gulped. "Yes ma'am." He set his backpack down on his desk in the front row next to his best friend Nino. "What did I miss?" He whispered as he took his seat.

Nino shrugged. "Class hasn't started yet bro. but, Marinette was early for a change. And what's up with you bro? Don't you normally get up at the crack of dawn?"

Adrien nervously chuckled. "I was having a really great dream last night and I didn't want it to end." Not a lie. Why would he want a dream about him rescuing his fair Princess from a dragon and receiving a kiss as thanks to end? But, when he finally rolled over and noticed the time, he realized he was late for school and his time with her in real life had been cut short. So, he just put on the first set of clothes he could find and didn't care if he matched. He didn't even comb his bed head. But now he was regretting that decision. He caught a glimpse of his Princess through the side of his eye.

She had her hair down with a red ribbon tied into a bow on the side and the tips of her hair curled just a bit. She wore her normal jacket, but under it was a soft pink 60's style straight dress that went just above her knees. She wore a pair of black leggings underneath that went past her knees and half way down her calves to protect her modesty. And she also wore her normal flats and purse, but both worked with the rest of the outfit.

Unlike him, she hadn't got any sleep the night before. So, she decided might as well take time to actually get ready that morning. She showered and shaved. Styled her hair and wore something that didn't take five seconds to pick out.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, not even after the teacher passed out work for the class to begin. He didn't even bother to dig out his pencil and even attempt the assignment. She didn't notice him, thankfully. But he almost had his whole body turned around in his seat as the rest of the class disappeared from his view. It was just him and his Princess. His beautiful, talented, sweet, kind Princess that had her tongue sticking out in concentration. Of which he found adorable. Yep, he had it bad. Even worse now that he knew her secret. She had him wrapped around her pinky finger and she didn't even know.

His brain conjured up scenarios of the two of them. Some innocent, others… not. He became a puddle of blushing goo as each scene played out in his mind. The more sinful the more he liquefied.

Oh, to just kiss those full lips of hers. Would she make a sound, would her breath catch, and what would it feel like? These were the only questions he was worried about, forgetting the assignment altogether. She was his assignment. He had to know everything about her. Whatever subject they were in could wait. His heart could not.

Her brain was fried. Whoever decided that math this early in the morning was a good idea needed to be shot. The coffee she had that morning was beginning to wear off as she felt her eye lids become bricks. She tossed and turned all night trying to sleep and argue with herself at the same time. Chat and Adrien couldn't be the same person… could they? Sure, they had the same job, type of father, color eyes, hair color, build, height, but that was all that was the same… right? _I fell for the same girl twice._ His words were burned into her brain.

Truth be told, Adrien was the only model she knew and why would Chat lie to her when he knew she hated liars? But, then again, why did Chat become so jealous when he found out about her crush on Adrien? If they were the same person, then why would he be so upset? Shouldn't he have been happy? But no, she was met with rage. But, he was back to himself in no time. She was completely and utterly confused and these math problems weren't helping.

It also didn't help that her mind began to stray from the math before her back to her bedroom where both blonde boys were waiting for her with hunger in their eyes. Them removing her jacket, kissing her arms, Chat nibbling her neck while Adrien moved more south.

Her eyes widened. "I'm awake!" She stood up and began to pant. Blush overcame her face as she realized she was standing in the middle of class. Alya and Nino looked at her in shock, but soon joined everyone else in a fit of laughter. The only person not laughing was Adrien, whose face was just as red as her's. she also noticed that he was staring at her and appeared to have been for a while. Perhaps Alya was right and he did like her back.

"Glad to hear it miss Dupain-Cheng, but why don't you sit back down now? And Mr. Agreste, I know Marinette is cute, but please turn around and pay attention to the lesson. This will be on the test."

Both teens did as they were told, but neither of them stopped blushing. Both of them needed to get their minds out of the gutter.

The bell for lunch didn't ring soon enough.

"Adrien!" The voice of Chloe Bourgeois was unmistakable. She was pissed about something.

Adrien rolled his eyes and waved Nino on to go to lunch without him. he never stayed at school for lunch anyway, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. "What is it Chloe?" He was tired of her already. He just wanted to get to his car, go home, eat, and come back so he could spend more time with Marinette.

"Why were you late? And why were you staring at Marinette Dupain-Cheng all morning?" She fumed.

He shrugged. "She's cute." He couldn't tell her the truth. That he was hopelessly in love with Marinette. Chloe would kill him. "Can I go now? I'm hungry."

He tried to walk past her, but she blocked him.

"We're not done here." She crossed her arms.

He groaned. "What do you want?"

"For you to stop staring at Marinette. And to start staring at me." She gave him a smug smile and flicked her hair. "I'm far prettier."

He rolled his eyes. "Chloe, how many times do I have to remind you I don't see you that way?" He saw her as like a sister.

She scowled and started to poke him in the chest. "Well you best start seeing me that way if you know what's good for you. Do you really think for half a second that your father will approve of _her_? He'll take one look at her and assume she's after your money." She cocked her hip and rested one hand on that side while the other hung freely. "She's not in our social class Adri-kins. Don't you know anything?"

He began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" She fumed.

"You do remember I was homeschooled most of my life, right?" He continued to try to hold in his laughter.

She became confused, but she was still pissed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

He was about to reply, but his phone began to ring in his pocket. He picked it up and noticed it was his father's assistant Nathalie. "I gotta take this." He tapped the answer button. "Hey Nathalie." He greeted. He waited and listened for a second. "Yeah I'm on my way. Be down in a few." Nathalie spoke again. "Alright, see in in a minute." He hung up. He then looked back at Chloe. "I got to go."

She stuck her nose in the air as she moved to the side. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is beneath you."

He didn't see it that way. He made his way down the stairs and to the car waiting for him.

Nathalie looked back at him from the passenger side of the front seat as the gorilla began to drive. "What took you so long? Your father is going to be furious if your off schedule."

He rested his head back. "I'm sorry Nathalie. Chloe was mad at me and wouldn't let me leave." He gave her a small smile. "Tell father Chloe made me late for lunch. I tried to leave."

She raised an eyebrow. "Chloe wasn't in your room this morning hitting the snooze button on your alarm."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that… that one's my bad."

She eased up. "Adrien…" She began, but then turned back around in her seat in fear of overstepping her boundaries. The last thing she wanted was to be fired for caring about her boss's son. "Try to get up in time tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He looked out the window as they pulled into the mansion. The ride to school and back was too quick when he needed to think. The perks of living next door to the school he guessed.

A butler opened his door and he climbed out. It wasn't long before he sat at the large empty table in the dining room picking at tasteless food the family chef prepared him. He ate it, but he didn't like it. It needed something… spices maybe? Anything would be an improvement.

He wondered what his Princess was having for lunch. Probably something delicious and wasn't alone. She was probably with her parents. Such a loving family. He wished he could be with her instead of in his empty mansion with servants too busy to stop talk to him. he wanted a loving family, but all he had was his distant father.

"Adrien!" Thinking of his father. Adrien stood up to face the man in question.

"Yes sir?" He gave him a small smile. Hoping whatever he was about to be yelled at for wouldn't be too bad.

His father came closer and sat down in the seat next to him. Adrien sat back down and was utterly confused.

His father looked him in the eyes. Wait, when did he start doing that? "Adrien, your friend Chloe called me earlier." He began.

Adrien audibly groaned, but he didn't mean too.

His father rolled his eyes. _'Teenagers.'_ "She said you're cheating on her."

"OH MY GOD! She literally said that to you? Wow! I'm not dating Chloe!" Adrien fumed. He then remembered who he was talking too and calmed back down. "I mean, she's like a sister to me."

"I was about to say you were in big trouble for being in a relationship without telling me young man, but since you and Chloe are not together, but what was she saying you were staring at another girl all morning all about?" His father smoothed out his ascot.

Adrien sighed. Well, he had to tell him about Marinette eventually. "Her name is Marinette and I wasn't staring all morning."

His father raised an eyebrow. "The girl who made the derby hat that used a real feather that made you sneeze?"

Adrien smiled wide. His father remembered her! "Yes! She's an aspiring designer and she wore something she must have designed because I haven't seen it in stores or magazines… she also didn't know I'm allergic to feathers at the time, but she knows now." He blushed.

"Was the outfit any good?" His father inquired.

"Super cute." He continued to blush as he rested his head in his hand.

"I know that look." What his father said shocked him. "I made the same face when I was your age whenever I thought about your mother."

Adrien sat up. Was there an actual smile on his father's face?

The smile faded as quickly as it came as the older Agreste man stood up. "I would like to formally meet this girl."

That was easy. "Y-yes sir." Adrien didn't know what else to say. He scratched the back of his head. "although, it would probably be a little weird for her."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Adrien sighed. "She doesn't know I like her." He gave a soft chuckle at the ironic nature of the situation. "To her, we're just friends."


	3. Date?

this chapter ended up longer than the other two. let me know if y'all like longer chapters, or should i shorten them?

BTW: Adrien's grandma... i based her personality after how i see myself when I'm a grandma, lol, in the very distant future. i wouldn't be a florist but, yeah. i based her appearance off his mom. i honestly think his mom wasn't raised rich and that's why Adrien is such a sweetie because his mom made sure money didn't ruin him. that's my headcannon anyway.

anyway, tell me what y'all think and if i should even continue.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. Date?

"Wanna see a movie some time?" Chat smiled at Ladybug whom was deflecting an attack from the latest akuma with her yo-yo.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She grumbled.

"Nah, I'm being completely serious." He blocked an attack with his staff.

"Not you, the akuma. I have a test to study for!" She blocked another attack.

"We have a test?" He paled.

She shot him a confused glance.

He shrugged. "What? We're in the same class."

"You will give me you miraculous!" The akuma shouted.

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something." Ladybug yelled back and then turned back to her partner. "We're in the same class?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah?" He outstretched a hand to her, but pulled it back almost immediately. "Why would I lie to you?"

She shook her head. "Come on, let's defeat this akuma so we can go study."

His tail formed a heart. "Can we study together?"

"Maybe next time Kitty." She tossed her yo-yo and it pulled her closer to the akuma.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He leapt into battle himself.

The battle was soon over and Paris was back in one piece.

She landed on her and detransformed as she fell through her skylight. She sighed as she flopped face first onto her bed. "Tikki, I'm so dead."

Tikki floated up to her. "Why do you say that?"

She looked over at her Kwami as she turned her head. "Because Chat is in my class. He's blonde, has green eyes, is a model, and is Adrien Agreste!" She groaned. "That's why I'm so dead."

Tikki smiled warmly as she shook her head. "Oh Marinette." She sighed. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"How is this a good thing?" Marinette sobbed.

"He loves you." Tikki continued to smile.

"He loves Ladybug, not Marinette." She sniffled.

Tikki pouted and put her hands on her hips. "That is the worst lie I have ever heard."

Marinette looked up at her in confusion.

Tikki sighed. "Marinette, the first thing he did when he found out you're Ladybug was hug you and told you he fell in love with you twice."

"But he…" She was cut off by a tiny paw to her mouth.

"Marinette, you are making things more complicated than they really are. You are 16. You're not that 14-year-old girl that didn't want to be Ladybug anymore. You've come a long way. I want more than anything for you to be happy. But, you are making yourself miserable by ignoring the obvious." Tikki sighed. "Adrien is madly in love with you, both sides of you, but you've been ignoring his feelings for 2 years by overthinking yourself sick. I'm sure his patience with you is wearing thin." She shook her head. "And you've been driving me up a wall."

"I'm sorry Tikki…" Marinette sat up and was about to say more, but a tap on the glass above her head drew her attention to the faux leather clad boy they were talking about. She raised an eyebrow and opened the hatch. "Chat? What are you doing here." She unintentionally blushed.

He shrugged and handed her his backpack that she didn't notice he even had on him. Yep, he was Adrien. She recognized that bag anywhere.

"I know you said maybe I can study with you next time, but I totally forgot we even had a test so I have no idea which subject to study for." He slinked in and sat next to her. "Sorry to bug you Princess."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You just wanted an excuse to hang out with me." She handed him back his bag.

He gave a light chuckle. "Guilty as charged, but I really don't know what that test is on."

She blushed uncontrollably. "Shoot I forgot too."

He gave another light chuckle. "So, we're both screwed then?"

She grumbled as she fell back onto her bed. It wasn't long before they had every text book they owned studying everything they could, trying to figure out what that stupid test was on.

Tikki giggled when she stretched to life after a nap when she found both teens passed out and leaning on each other with books in their laps.

Plagg, his Kwami, released his transformation and was sleeping on his head.

Tikki shrugged, picked up the books, moved them to the side, covered the teens with a blanket, and turned off the lights.

Marinette stared down at the paper before her. Math! The test was Math! It had to be math! Although, it could have been worse.

Adrien tapped his pencil to his lips. He blushed as he remembered how he woke up that morning.

The light from the trapdoor burned at his eyes. He stretched and rubbed his poor peepers. He then noticed he wasn't transformed and didn't remember leaving Marinette's. He felt something wet on his shoulder and blushed uncontrollably when he saw her drooling on him as she slept. He grabbed her by her shoulders and lightly laid her down so she would be more comfortable. He then grabbed his books and bag, transformed and high tailed it home before Nathalie noticed he was missing.

He smiled and sighed dreamily as he wrote down an answer. So that's what it was like to wake up next to a beautiful girl. He hoped she'd let him do that again, although, he hoped next time he could stay. He'd have to tell Nathalie something beforehand if he ever did. Or she'd freak out, tell his father he was missing and one of them would call the police; just like Christmas eve when he was 15 and ran away. He honestly didn't blame them. If he was his father and his son went missing, he would call the police too. But, he was fine that night. He just needed to clear his head and get out of the empty mansion. How was he supposed to know someone was going to check on him? He should have locked his door.

Hum, if he was a father. The thought sent a chill down his spine. He knew one thing for certain, if he was a father, he would be in his child's life more than his own "dad". He didn't want to miss a moment. He would try to be firm, yet loving at the same time. Not cold and distant like his own father. Although, over the few days, his father seemed more interested in him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy by the attention, or annoyed that he was ignored for a good portion of his life and now his father decided to be a part of it.

And it was all because Chloe called him raging about Marinette. Really, if that was what it took to get his father's attention, then he should have figured out Marinette and Ladybug were the same person two years ago. He always had the sneaking suspicion that they were, but he wanted to make sure before he did anything stupid.

He had known for almost a week and had done nothing with the knowledge, even though he had their wedding almost entirely planned. Nothing too spectacular, he didn't want the focus taken off his soul mate and the dress she would most likely design and make herself. And it would be just as beautiful as she was. Every time he imagined the big day, her dress changed styles and details. He couldn't land on anything he absolutely loved. He'd leave it to the professional.

But, for any of that to happen, he had to stop being such a pussy cat and ask her out.

He turned in his test as the bell rang for a break.

"Hey Marinette." A voice came to his ears. He looked back and found Nathaniel blushing and handing his princess something. "I drew this for you."

"Oh, thank you Nath." She politely took the drawing.

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes and ears. She called him by a nickname! And what was worse was that he was trying to move in on his true love. No, this could not stand! Time to stop being a pussy cat! He made sure Chloe was gone and made his way to Marinette's side.

"Marinette." He gave her a photoshoot ready smile as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "That test was hard. Let me treat you to a smoothie." His gaze drifted down to the drawing in her hands. Damn, Nathaniel was talented. Meanwhile, he couldn't draw to save his life. How was he going to impress her?

Wait, she had a crush on him. Did he need to impress her? Either way he wasn't going to stand by and let the love of his life be swept off her feet by another guy. Call him selfish, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his and his alone. He would give her the world just for her companionship in return. Yes, he would buy her anything her heart desired. She would want for nothing. _Nath_ couldn't possibly compete. He didn't have the money to feed her sewing passion. Adrien did. _Nath_ knew nothing about the fashion industry. Adrien did. _Nath_ didn't understand the trials of having a secret identity. Adrien did. The whole time he knew him, _Nath_ never said anything about video games. Adrien played for hours on end in the lonely hours of the night before he became Chat Noir and started going to school. And now that he had friends, he was playing with them. _Nath_ was only into comic books. Adrien read comic books, manga and books without pictures. He also watched anime and western cartoons as well as a ton of movies both live action and animated. As far as he knew, _Nath_ did not.

Adrien was obviously Mari's perfect match. _Nath_ couldn't compete, but that didn't mean Adrien was just going to sit back and do nothing. He had been fighting for her for two years and he wasn't about to stop just because he almost had her. No, he'd never stop fighting for her. He'd prove his love for her till the day he'd die. She deserved someone who wouldn't take her for granted. And that someone was Adrien.

Marinette blinked at the two boys before her. Was Adrien… jealous?

He was Chat Noir. He knew of her crush on him. Why was he jealous if he knew she was his? Was she wrong after all? No, she was right. Tikki confirmed he was Adrien. That, and he grabbed her history book by accident and left his at her house. The dork wrote his name on the inside cover like a good student. What was with her and history books?

Oh wait! She had to say something! "Ah…" She began. What was Adrien's question again? "Sure." She shrugged anyway.

Adrien smiled wide. Obviously, that was the right answer. Before she knew it, she was swept away and walking hand in hand with Adrien down the street. She didn't know what was going on until they walked into her favorite smoothie shop and they got in line.

He was taking her out for smoothies… but they weren't supposed to leave the school during the break. Oh well, they were here now and they left school to fight akumas on a regular basis anyway, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for them to disappear. Hopefully they wouldn't get into trouble. She'd have to think of a good excuse in case they did.

Although, she totally forgot that he was famous for a minute until a swarm of fangirls crowded them asking for his autograph and to have his babies. He politely declined them all.

Yeah, she completely forgot that Adrien was a famous model when he wasn't being her goofy dork of a partner Chat Noir. Ok, she was wrong. He wasn't a giant flirt. Just a gentleman whom was used to girls swooning all over him. Now that she thought about it, she was probably a breath of fresh air to him because she didn't automatically fall for him as Adrien and didn't swoon over him as Chat Noir. In fact, she actually tried to treat him as a friend and tried very hard not to let her crush on him show.

Plus, he never acted like he was famous, other than hating signing autographs, he acted like a normal teenage boy. Maybe that's why she liked him so much. He didn't let fame get to his head. Sure, he was a bit of a ham as Chat, but he still seemed like a normal boy to her. Nothing stood out to her as "hey, I'm a famous model even if I pose like one sometimes".

It was their turn to order, she said her favorite and began to dig for her wallet in her purse, hopefully without waking Tikki.

"I got it." Adrien lightly pushed her arm back down into her purse so she would put down her wallet. "I said this would be my treat."

"But…" she began. "I don't… I'm not… you don't have too." She blushed.

He gave her a warm smile. "My treat." He blushed as well.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and closed her purse. No use in arguing with a rich kid who wanted to buy her something. She knew she probably wouldn't win.

He didn't have to buy her anything. She wasn't Chloe. Hum, Chloe… her and Adrien grew up together. What would it have been like to grow up with him? Did he ever like her as more than a friend? Did he have any subconscious feelings for her? If they started dating, would he leave her for his childhood friend?

They were handed their smoothies and began walking back to school. He struck up a conversation about movies playing, but she wasn't really paying attention. She just sucked on her straw and nodded. Best way not to sound like an idoit. But, what was she going to do when they were transformed and fighting an akuma? She couldn't be drinking a smoothie then.

All of a sudden, his pocket began to buzz. He let go of her hand and dug out his phone. He groaned as he looked at the caller ID.

"I am not answering that." He muted it and put it back in his pocket.

"What if it's important?" She managed to ask. _'Good, getting better. Talk to him more.'_ Her brain advised.

He shrugged and grabbed her hand again as he took a sip of his smoothie. "Can't be that important. It was Chloe. Hey, I just realized, I don't have your number."

She blushed and sucked down the last bit of her smoothie. Why was it all gone already?!

He let go of her again, pulled his phone back out, unlocked it, tapped his contacts, selected "add new" and handed her his phone. "If you don't mind." He gave her a warm smile that melted her entire insides.

 _'Stupid cat.'_ "Sure." She tossed her empty cup into a nearby trash can and took his phone. It wasn't long before she handed it back with all the information inputted.

He looked at it and tried to contain a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she blushed even harder.

"You typed Marinette Agreste." He showed her the blunder and chuckled.

She paled. She thought she typed her own last name, not his! This was it, she was going to die of embarrassment for sure. He'd fall out of love with her. He'd run to Chloe. She ruined everything.

He wiped the laughter tears away from his eyes. _'I'm so keeping it this way.'_ He smiled. _'Maybe I don't have to worry about Nathaniel after all.'_ He put the phone back in his pocket. "So, Marinette Agreste…" Oh he was going to milk this. "do you want to see a movie with me tonight?"

She blushed again. Oh god, she was cute! "W-won't the theater be packed since its opening weekend of that new super hero movie?"

He pouted. "Oh right." Then an idea came to him "How about we watch a movie at my place then. We actually have a literal home theater. My mom loved movies, but hated going to the theater and people brought their small children to R rated movies. Like who does that? She and father always left me with a sitter when they went out for dates. She actually used to babysit when she was a teenager, so she wondered why other people couldn't find someone to watch their kids." He blushed. "I'm sorry, I was rambling."

Color had returned to her face and she had been intently listened to him. "It's fine." She blushed. "I'd love to hear more about your mother. What was she like?"

He blushed even more. "So, does this mean you're coming over tonight? I'll tell security to let you in." She nodded. He smiled wide. "Come over any time after six."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok."

"Oh, we need to make a pitstop before we go back to school." He smiled even wider.

"Ok?" she raised an eyebrow. Now where was he taking her.

The shop was actually on their way back. She passed it so many times without noticing the gorgeous floral arrangements. Why did he take her to a florist?

The shop keeper was nose deep in a book when they walked in. She was an older lady with long grey hair pulled into a messy bun. Her reading glasses were on a chain, but you could clearly see her luminescent green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt, a tan apron, and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white tennis shoes. She looked up at them when the bell above the door told her they were there. She smiled wide, stood up, and practically jumped over the counter just to run up to and hug Adrien.

"Hi Mema, happy to see you too." He hugged her back.

"You've gotten so big." She smiled even more.

"You just saw me last week when I stopped by to get Nathalie flowers for her birthday. She really liked the ones you picked out by the way." He shrugged. "Oh." He then held Marinette's hand again and pulled her closer to him. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Hi." Marinette blushed and waved. Was this woman really his grandmother? She looked like an older version of the picture of his mother on his computer. "I'm Marinette. I'm in Adrien's class at school."

The woman gasped. "Aren't you a cutie." She smiled. She turned back to Adrien. "Is this the girl you've been fawning over for two years? Why isn't she your girlfriend? And would it kill you to visit your grandma more?" He blushed uncontrollably as he scratched the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Marinette. "I'm Adrien's grandma. You can call me Ada." She held out her hand to shake. Marinette smiled and shook her hand. "You have a beautiful name sweetie. I'm curious, where are your parents from?"

Marinette smiled wide. "My dad is from here in Paris, but my mom is from China. They met in baking school. After they graduated, they opened a bakery together." She giggled. "Papa was really nervous, but he proposed to Mama in Chinese. She said yes of course."

Ada smiled sweetly. "You seem like a daddy's girl."

Marinette blushed uncontrollably. "How can you tell?"

Ada continued to smile. "Intuition."


	4. Is this a date?

Rouge One and Dr. Strange are on Netflix, i double checked. this chapter is not sponsored by anything... funny thing: marvel, star wars and Miraculous Ladybug (outside of the US) are all owned by Disney and on Netflix (in the US anyway).

i had a good birthday (I don't feel older)... the party is still going though. and I'm finally getting sleep. it would be nice if we got our internet back soon... i don't like using me phone's hot spot all the time, but it gets the job done... I'm having video game withdrawals. although, not having internet has been great for my writing schedule.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!

~inudigifan201

*edit* I found a few mistakes (cuz I'm only human and humans make mistakes) so i fixed them. hopefully there aren't anymore in this chapter. *end of edit*

* * *

Ch, 4. Is this a date?

Marinette gazed at the gorgeous red rose Adrien had picked out at his grandmother's flower shop. She seemed like a spunky old lady. She was glad she approved of her.

"Marinette." Tikki tapped her shoulder. "What time did Adrien say to go over to his house?"

"After six. Why?" She responded absentmindedly.

"It's 5:59 now." Tikki crossed her arms.

"What?!" Marinette scrambled up. "Why didn't you remind me of the time sooner?"

Tikki rolled her eyes and watched Marinette run around her room trying to get ready as fast as she could with a smile only a mother could make. "Oh Marinette."

Adrien combed his hair for the seventh time since he got back home. "Do you think she'll show up? I told Nathalie and security to let her in." He gazed up at Plagg whom was stuffing his face.

"Hm gahf blurg." The tiny cat chewed.

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked back at the mirror. "And why can't I do anything with my hair today?"

Plagg swallowed. "Kid calm down and put the comb down or you're going to go bald."

He dropped the comb fast and hissed at it.

Plagg shook his head. "Teenagers." He rolled his eyes as he floated down to grab another piece of cheese. "So are you going to tell her you're Chat Noir tonight?" He stuffed it into his mouth and moaned in delight.

Adrien blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "I think that's more of a third date topic." He gave a light chuckle.

Plagg gave him a board expression as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted her to know. Besides, you can't keep her from the truth forever."

Adrien nodded to show he understood, but then shook his head. "What if I'm not good enough for her? What if she hates me? It could ruin what we have. I don't want to lose her. I love her too much for her to never talk to me ever again. I will die Plagg! I will die of a broken heart!"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "You're more likely to get akumatized."

"That's even worse!" Adrien gasped.

Plagg sighed as he floated down to the sink. He turned on the water and got his paw wet. "Come here kid."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, but got down on his knees on the bathroom floor anyway.

Plagg then ran his wet paw through Adrien's hair. He knew Plagg would never steer him wrong. He was always looking out for his best interests. He was well aware Plagg just wanted him to be a normal teenage boy and be happy. Even though he never said it, Plagg cared and Adrien could tell. It was funny. Plagg, when they first met, had only known him for a short time and was already looking out for him. Come to think of it, Plagg always seemed more interested in Marinette when Adrien gushed about Ladybug. If only he knew at the time his Kwami was just trying to help lead him to the girl of his dreams. He figured it out, but he had already fallen for both sides of her.

Although really, Adrien should have thanked Nathaniel. If he hadn't been akumatized, then Adrien would have never known how spunky and smart Marinette was. He already knew she was talented. But since they didn't interact much and she was shy around him, he didn't know how interesting she really was. And how comfortable she was around his alter ego. A part of him always said Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, but another part of him called him shallow for even comparing the two amazing girls. He should have listened to that first part of him. They could have been dating already. He could have had his first kiss by now. He didn't want to rush anything, but he was also kicking himself for taking so long. But, he wouldn't appreciate her as much if they were dating right off the bat. Nothing made sense to him anymore, except her.

A few moments and lots of paw dips later, Plagg turned off the water. "You can get up now kid."

Adrien rose to his feet and grabbed the counter. He gazed into the mirror to assess the damage. His eyes widened as his eyes fell on his perfectly slicked back hair. A tiny lock of his hair went rouge and curled a tiny bit as it rested on his forehead. He looked very grown up to the point where he almost didn't recognize himself.

"What do you think kid?" Plagg smiled smugly as his tail swished confidently and he crossed his arms.

"Can you do my hair more often?" Adrien gave him a weak smile. Plagg rolled his eyes. Adrien then looked back at the mirror and he paled. "My hair says mature 17-year-old, my clothes say 14. I need to change."

Plagg rolled his eyes again as he watched his chosen scramble to his closet.

Marinette closed the door to the bakery behind her. Her parents insisted she take some macaroons on her date. Was it really a date? Or was it two friends just hanging out? Well, she wore a pink sundress with tiny white polka dots all over, a black leather jacket, wore her hair down, a pair of black flats with pink lining, and a pair of white leggings that went just past her knees in case it was a date. And if it wasn't, she'd look cute anyway.

Besides, she was going to Adrien's house. There was a chance she'd run into his father and she didn't want him to get the wrong impression of her. Sure, she wanted to show her designs to him and get his opinion, maybe some tips, but she didn't want Adrien to think she was just using him to get to his dad. Crap! She just had to fall in love with her idol's son.

He was Chat Noir after all, maybe he would understand that she wasn't using him. Should she have brought her sketchbook? It was too late to turn back now and get it. Besides, she was pretty sure she would die of embarrassment if either Agreste man saw some of the pages. Alya often teased her for absentmindedly writing Adrien's name all around her designs. It didn't help that tiny hearts also came out of her pencil around his name. She had a real problem.

The sooner she got to the mansion, the sooner she would learn if it was a date or not. The sooner she could fix her problem because everyone would chalk it up to them dating and not pick on her for letting her mind wander… or not. Hum, she wondered if he had the same problem.

"Are you going to tell Adrien you know he's Chat Noir tonight?" Tikki's voice came from her purse.

Shoot! She didn't think about that. "Um… I don't know, maybe." She gave her Kwami a nervous smile. "Or it could be a third date topic. I don't even know if this is a date."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You're seeing a movie with him in an empty home theater. Sounds like a date to me."

"What if it goes horribly wrong and he never wants to speak to me again?" She began to panic. "What if our super hero dynamic is ruined and we can't save Paris anymore?"

"How about you ring the doorbell and stop worrying?" Tikki gave her a smug smile.

"What if his dad answers the door?" She pushed the button on the wall surrounding the mansion anyway.

"Breath." Tikki zipped back into the purse before the camera came out of its hiding place.

That always freaked her out.

"Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng, come on in. Adrien is expecting you." Luckily for her it was Nathalie.

The gate opened and Marinette walked in. the gate closed behind her and as she reached the front door, a butler from the other side opened it for her. She walked in and looked around. She always forgot his house was so big. Her eyes then fell onto the painting above the stairs. She hated that painting. Adrien just looked so sad in it. She liked the painting over the fireplace in the dining room much better. Adrien smiled wide as he stood with both of his parents.

His life must have been so perfect when his mother was around. What happened to her? She wanted to know, but she didn't want to pry.

"I'll inform Adrien you're here." Nathalie came out from her office and began to climb the stairs. "Have a seat if you want."

"Thank you." Marinette found a sofa near the door and sat down. The box of macaroons rested on her lap. She was proud of herself for not dropping any… yet.

A few moments passed and Nathalie finally returned. "He'll be down in a moment." She informed.

"Thank you." Marinette gave her an awkward smile. She was nervous. She was in her partner/crush/classmate/true-love's house.

Nathalie went back into her office.

Poor woman, she couldn't help but think, she had to work this late. Did she have a family, or was she married to her job?

"You made it." Adrien's voice came to her ears, but when she looked up at the top of the stairs, it was a man she had never seen before. He looked like Adrien, sounded like Adrien, had Adrien's eyes, but he had his honey blond hair slicked back in a very mature way. He also wore a black suit blazer over a white dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone to show off a bit of his chest. His pants were a pair of black slacks that matched his jacket. He even wore a pair of dress shoes. She wasn't on a date with Adrien, she was on a date with a very mature Chat Noir. And yes, it was a date… judging by the way he dressed.

She felt completely underdressed as she blushed and drooled over the MAN coming down the stairs to meet her. He looked everything like the model he was; she looked like a little kid.

She was doomed.

He blushed and drooled as he looked her over. She was just too cute! Only one problem, now he felt overdressed. Maybe he should have left his jeans on. Here she was looking like she was ready for a picnic and he looked like he was about to walk down a red carpet. _'Great going Agreste.'_ He mentally chided himself. _'What a way to start your relationship.'_

"W-welcome." He blushed even more. "To, um, my house."

She didn't feel as bad now that she was underdressed. He seemed just as nervous as her. "T-thanks." She held up the box of macaroons. "M-my parents sent a snack." She blushed even more. "F-for the movie!" Oh, her mind was in the gutter! All she wanted to do at that moment was take that jacket and shirt off him. It didn't help that his eyes seemed to scream he wanted to undress her too.

"Theater's-theater's this-this way." He pointed and began to walk back to the stairs, breaking their staring contest. He swore if he looked into her eyes any longer he would forget about the movie and carry her off to his bed room. He opened a door under the stairs and motioned for her to fallow him.

They walked down a small hall that was covered in red carpet and dimly lit in silence for a moment or so, but soon came to a set of doors. He opened the one on his right and held opened the door for her to enter.

She stepped into the room and her jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding when he said they had a home movie theater. She swore they were actually at a real cinema. The smell of stale and fresh popcorn wafted into her nose as she gazed around the dimly lit room with way too many chairs for just the two of them.

"Mom wanted it authentic." He answered a question that must have been written all over her face. "The middle has the best acoustics." He began to climb up the rows and sat down pretty much smack dab in the middle of the room.

She hadn't noticed, but he had grabbed a remote from the wall as they walked in. "It's a smart TV." He showed her the remote as he turned on the screen and turned on Netflix.

She sat down next to him. "That whole screen… is one TV?"

"Used to be a projector right there." He pointed above them. "But father got annoyed and replaced it with the TV." He then looked back at her as he handed her the remote. "Want anything? Concessions are across the hall and so is a bathroom. I'm getting some popcorn."

"I'm good for now." She blushed.

He shrugged and stood up. "Be right back. Why don't you pick the movie while I'm gone? I'll watch anything." He gave a light chuckle.

"Ok." She nodded.

With that he jumped over the seat in front of him and landed perfectly on the floor. He then made his way down the row and back down the stairs. It wasn't long before he was out the door and across the hall.

"Tikki, I'm doomed." She shrank in her seat. "It's not fair. He's gorgeous and goofy!" She sighed as she found the arrows and figured out how to work the ginormous TV. Now all she had to do was choose between Dr. Strange or Rouge One.

"And he likes you back." Tikki reminded.

The door opened and Adrien reemerged with a giant bucket of popcorn in one arm and a drink caddy with two large cups in the other hand. He went around the long way and sat back down beside her. He put the popcorn down in his lap and handed her a cup. "Sprite?"

"Thanks. How's Rouge One?" She smiled and took the cup.

He blinked at her a second, but smiled and nodded. "I love Star Wars."

The lights dimmed even more as she hit play and handed him the remote back. For most of the movie they sat in silence and stuffed their faces with popcorn and macaroons. They were near the bottom of the bucket when their hands touched and they froze.

This was it! He was going to confess everything. They were going to be a couple. They were going to get married. He was going to give her as many kids as she wanted. They were going to grow old together. All his dreams would come true.

This was it. She was going to die. Her heart raced into overdrive and she swore it could stop at any second. There was no way she would make it out of this house alive. Her parents would have a nice funeral for her.

All of a sudden, he stood up. He held onto her hand like his life depended on it. His face was set ablaze with red. She gazed up at him and her face matched his.

"I love you!" He blurted over the planet being destroyed in the movie.

"I know." She stood up as well.

A few seconds passed before they even realized they just quoted The Empire Strikes Back. They both snickered before they erupted with laughter as the credits began to roll. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her's around his neck.

They were dorks, both of them. Obviously, they were made for each other. What were either of them so worried about?

He gazed into her eyes after they finally stopped laughing and gave her a warm smile. She pulled him down and their lips met. He was shocked for a millisecond, but held her tighter, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Her fingers messed up his hair as she ran them through it. He didn't mind. He was far too busy rubbing her back and silently asking permission for is tongue to enter her mouth. She let him and that was the right decision! It was tender, yet hungry and rough, yet soft and sweet at the same time. He didn't even realize it, but a moan escaped from her. She did however, notice him moan and it was the most irresistible sound she had ever heard. Little did she know, but he had heard her moan and he wanted her even more. And he thought he had a tough time keeping his hands to himself before.

So, this was heaven? The room faded away. The world faded away. It was just them. He removed her leather jacket and tossed it to one of the chairs as his lips left her's and traveled down to the crook of her neck. She gasped, but was soon moaning again as he kissed, licked, and nibbled her skin. Her fingers messed up his hair even more; he still didn't care. All that mattered to him was making her make as many of those irresistible noises he was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Adrien Anthony Agreste!" Neither noticed that the older Agreste man had walked in, but they both heard him.

Adrien blushed viciously as he broke away from Marinette and she stood there staring at the man like a deer caught in the headlights as well as blushed. "H-hi Father." Adrien waved. "You've met Marinette?"

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to rise up to his forehead. "Not in person." He sighed as he looked back up at the teens. "And I would have rather you introduce us first before you sleep with her."


	5. Good Night

writer's block sucks. sorry this chapter is shorter than normal, but good lord does a lot happen. next chapter, i hope anyway, will be longer. i really need to get my internet back.

I'm building two houses on the same lot in sims 4 for another one of my stories. i wish we had create a world for sims 4 then i could build the entire town. oh well. i guess newcrest will work. although it would be cool to make my own town cuz I've built a city worth of houses and other buildings. i like building in sims 4... i sucked at building in sims 3. was really good at making sims in that game though.

oh, china pink is a very lovey shade of dark pink.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. Good Night

The walk home was awkward to say the least. But, the good news was that it was a relatively short walk since she lived down the street. But, he walked beside her anyway even though he knew she could get home no problem. It was dark and he insisted, but they didn't speak the entire way there.

That kiss, no, make out session, replayed over and over in her mind. She looked over her shoulder at him… at his lips… then up at his hair. It was a complete mess. It was worse than when he's transformed. She almost giggled, but caught herself. Right now was too a delicate a time to be laughing at his hair. She looked straight out at the road again and blushed. She hoped she could get her mind off his lips and kissing them.

He looked down at her. They were almost at her house. He wanted to talk to her the whole way there, but the words died on his tongue before he could even open his mouth. Perhaps it was the thought of kissing her that made his words mute. His lips were hungry for her's. All he wanted to do was pin her to a wall, any wall… he didn't care, and finish what they started. But, right now he had to be a gentleman and walk her home. He needed to control his hormones. But, she was just too cute! He couldn't stand it.

They reached the front door to her building and she turned to him. She gave him a small, but warm and friendly smile. "G-good night." She blushed.

"G-good night." He blushed as well.

They stood there for a moment, neither moved. They just stared into each other's eyes and not at each other's lips… nope! Neither noticed Tikki had flown out of her purse and was staring them down with an annoyed expression while sitting on the doorframe. Plagg soon joined her.

"How long are they just gonna stand there?" He flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Beats me." She sighed as she rested her head in her paws.

He rolled his eyes, but then smiled wickedly as an idea popped into his head.

"Plagg no!" She warned as he flew down to the teens.

"Plagg yes!" He snickered as he gave Marinette a light shove.

Tikki smacked a paw to her forehead as Marinette fell onto Adrien, knocking heads and tumbling to the ground in the process.

"Did I do that?" Plagg snickered even more.

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette blushed as she pushed herself up of his chest. It was then she noticed where his hand ended up. She didn't know if it was by accident or purpose. Should she be mad or not?

His face turned beet red when he realized where his hand ended up. How did it end up down there of all places? Sure, he wasn't complaining, but still he couldn't touch her there of all places on the first date!

She finally landed on a reaction. "Adrien." She spoke coldly.

"Yes ma'am?" He gulped.

"Get your hand off my ass." She continued in the cold tone.

"Yes ma'am." He removed his hand and raised both beside his head as a sign of surrender.

"Thank you." She stood up and blushed almost as hard as he was. "See you Monday." She quickly opened the door and walked in with Tikki right behind her before any more further embarrassment could happen.

"Night." He stood up and sighed. He then grumbled and hid his face in his hands.

"Well that didn't go the way I thought it would." Plagg flicked his tail, crossed his arms, and shrugged.

"You did that?!" Adrien growled at his Kwami. "YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!"

"Geez kid calm down." Plagg rolled his eyes.

He hung his head low. "She thinks I'm a pervert."

"Oh for crying out loud kid." Plagg smacked his forehead. "It was an accident."

Marinette scrambled up to her room and avoided her parents. She sat down on the trap door as she caught her breath. Her blush had yet to subside. How did that even happen? She was standing still!

Tikki came out from her hiding place. "I told Plagg not to push you."

"Pl-Plagg?" She looked up at her Kwami with a raised eyebrow.

Tikki nodded. "Adrien's Kwami." She explained.

She crossed her arms. "So it's Plagg's fault I can't look Adrien in the eye anymore." She curled into a ball. "Tikki, what am I going to do? We have a patrol tomorrow." She sniffled. "And the worst part was when his dad walked in on us. Can I just hide under a rock forever?"

"I'm sure Adrien's very sorry." Tikki gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to bed." Marinette stood up and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Maybe I can sleep off some of the shame." She then proceeded to change into her pajamas.

"Goodnight Marinette." Tikki shook her head.

Adrien flopped face first into his pillow on his bed. "She hates me." He spoke into the fluff. "I blew it." He curled into a ball. "She'll never agree to be my girlfriend now. She'll never marry me. We'll never have kids. We'll never grow old together. I blew it!"

"You're getting dirt from your shoes all over your bed." Plagg licked his paw and rubbed his ear with it like a real cat.

Adrien sighed as he sat up and removed his shoes. He then wiped off the aforementioned dirt from his comforter.

"Are you going to wear a suit to bed?" Plagg did the other ear. "You'll get it all wrinkly."

Adrien stood up and walked over to his walk-in closet. He went in and not 2 minutes later came back out wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants.

"Goodnight Plagg, maybe in the morning she won't hate me." He crawled under his covers.

"Night kid." Plagg floated over and landed on the pillow beside the one his chosen's head was on. "Get some rest." He yawned. "You've had a long day." He curled his tail around his body.

Adrien tossed and turned.

 _"Princess!" He called out to Marinette whom was running away from him._

 _"I don't talk to perverts." She disappeared. "I never want to see you ever again."_

"Mari!" He jolted up. He then grumbled as he flopped back down. "Just a nightmare."

"Go back to sleep!" Plagg hissed.

 _All she could hear was laughter. Mouths laughing at her fallowed her as she began to run._

 _She then bumped into someone. She looked up and it was Mr. Agreste._

 _He pointed at her and laughed. "You'll never work in the fashion industry. And you'll never go on another date with my son ever again."_

 _She gasped and ran away._

 _Chloe came into view. "I'm telling my daddy you were all over Adri-kins and I'll have you arrested. He's mine!"_

 _Then Lila. "Now who's the liar?"_

 _Alya? "This is so going on my blog!" she showed her a picture of Adrien on top of her with his hand on her butt. "The headline will be Chat Noir gets a little handsy with his lovebug."_

 _"No! No! No!"_

"No!" Marinette bolted up and tried to catch her breath. One quick glance of her surroundings informed her she was in her room. Nobody knew… hopefully.

She curled into a ball and sniffled.

"Marinette, it was just a nightmare." Tikki patted her head.

"Marinette?" Her mother called from below. "Are you ok up there?"

"Just a bad dream Mama, sorry if I woke you and Papa." She called back. "I'm fine now."

"Ok, good night sweetie." Her mom responded.

"Night." She called responded back. She then looked over at her Kwami. "I need some air."

"Ok, I'll be down here if you need me." Tikki smiled.

"Thanks." Marinette rubbed her tiny head. She then opened the skylight above her bed and climbed out.

She rubbed her arms and regretted not bringing up a blanket or jacket. The night air was brisk and the wind sent a chill down her spine. It didn't help that she decided on a short china pink night gown with black lace accents and spaghetti string straps.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" She turned around and saw Chat blushing, holding a bouquet of roses, and balancing on the top of his staff.

She leaned on the railing. "What drags the cat here this late?"

He stepped onto the balcony. "Adrien wanted to apologize for tonight's fiasco." He handed her the flowers. "Although, I was just supposed to leave these here for you to find them in the morning."

She gave the roses a sniff, then looked back up at him. "Why did Adrien send you?"

Shit, why wasn't she asleep? "Um…" He had to think fast. "He was too ashamed of how the night went he couldn't face you?"

Worst lie he ever told. Even if part of it was true. He was ashamed, but he wanted more than anything to see her. And here she was. In a dainty little night gown showing off her toned arms and legs. It didn't help that one of the straps didn't want to stay on her shoulder, so a little more cleavage was showing than she intended. He was very thankful he was standing in a shadow so she couldn't see how much she excited him. but, he couldn't do anything. She didn't know he was Adrien.

Watching him sweat was amusing. "Oh." She hid her smile behind the roses, knowing full well that the strap to her night gown had fallen. "But isn't he your rival?" She leaned even closer to him. "You could have very easily said these were from you."

His tail stood on end, his cat ears straightened, he really hoped she couldn't see his pants as he blushed uncontrollably. "B-because that-that wouldn't-wouldn't be-be fair."

"I see." She stood back up. "Good night Chat Noir."

He held his arm out and fixed her strap, blushing the entire time. "Goodnight." He was dead.

She slinked back into her room.

He stood there a few moments just to catch the breath she stole from him. He then dropped down to his knees. He was over his head, but he didn't care.

She put the roses in a vase and crawled back into bed. Perhaps she had nothing to worry about after all.


	6. Remember

I'm alive... sorry for the long wait and the relatively short chapter. writer's block sucks! normally i combat writer's block by writing a short or working on another story, but my fingers and my brain just don't want to communicate. i keep thinking of a plot for a multi crossover i want to write, but when i sit down to work on stories i already have going... my hands are like "no".

hopefully I'll be over my funk soon and i can get back to a decent-ish update schedule. still no internet though... and now netflix wants money (at lest i was able to watch Voltron). i need a real job.

it doesn't help that i play way too many video games... i've even started playing on my wii again. I'm bored.

for those who review and ask me a question but aren't signed in, i would love to answer you but i can't... i have a kik, so maybe i can answer ya'll that way. same username (inudigifan201).

thank you Vanessa! Tiger Priestess... sorry i never answered your question, but Mari figured it out at the end of the first chapter, but was in denial. she has now fully excepted her dork.

hopefully the next chapter will be longer and i won't make ya'll wait as long... but i make no promises.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!

~inudigifan201

PS, if anyone can find a recipe like the one i described at the bottom with no zucchini or nuts... or splenda (lol, I'm allergic to artificial sweeteners such as splenda... i have to be careful when i drink flavored water... cuz plain water tastes weird... am i the only one who thinks this?), preferably chocolate... email (inudigifan201 at ... just remove the spaces and replace the "at" with the at symbol)/kik/or even text me (pm me for my number), then my fat butt will make it and post it on Instagram (also same username). i'll also have my dad and 3-year-old nephew try it and tell ya'll what they think (both are chocoholics... eh, so am i lol).

* * *

Ch, 6. Remember

The morning sun beat down as Marinette stretched to life. After the night she had, she actually felt well rested. Like she had fallen asleep in her partner's arms. She knew she could trust him with her life… and her ass.

The very memory set her cheeks a blaze. He didn't mean to, she knew that from the look on his face when he realized what he was holding onto, but still… it happened. And he had already apologized.

However inappropriate, she still enjoyed his touch, his embrace. Just the feeling of being in his arms knowing that if she fell, he would catch her… and she did a lot of falling. After all, she had fallen for him.

But, it wouldn't hurt if he gained a little weight though. It was like hugging a skeleton with a bit of muscle. That model diet he was on couldn't be good for him.

Adrien rolled out of bed with a grumble and a thud. He didn't sleep much when he got back home after visiting his Princess.

He tried to quell his urges, but his hand and imagination couldn't cut it. He just wanted to get rid of the bulge in his pants and go to sleep, but her eyes, that smile… all of her! It all just flooded his brain. And that accursed itty bitty pink nightgown! It plagued him, it taunted him. He wanted to do more than just fix the strap. God! He wanted her!

But, he was a gentleman. And gentlemen kept it in their pants until either marriage or told otherwise. God! He hoped for the ladder. That she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But, if she wanted to wait he would respect that and not push the subject.

He was just happy to be in her presence anyway. To hold her hand, kiss her lips… perhaps cuddle?

The thought of them embracing each other while laying down or sitting set his cheeks a blaze and that pesky bulge returned. He was so dead.

He put some clothes on after he splashed some water in his face. Luckily for him he had this Saturday off. He figured he should do the cordial thing and spend time with his grandma… considering he kinda stole from her the night before. He left money on the counter, but he still felt bad. She was his Mema after all.

Marinette hummed as she untapped the magazine clippings from her wall and placed them into a box.

Tikki hovered beside her and stared in confusion. "Why are you taking those down?"

"I know he's already seen them," She blushed, but kept her smile. "But it's still kinda embarrassing. I mean who knows what could have happened last night if his dad hadn't interrupted." She closed the box once her wall was clear. "It's kinda silly that I have his face plastered all over my room." She sat down in her computer chair and turned on the monitor. She changed the back ground from Adrien to the latest album cover she did for Jagged Stone. She then gazed over at the flowers Adrien gave her the night before and sighed dreamily. She then giggled because he's such a dork. Why was she ever nervous around him?

Ada sprayed some flowers with a water bottle as Adrien walked in. She smiled. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Visiting me two days in a row." She then got a better look at him after she set down the bottle and her smile faded. "What's the matter sweetie? Oh don't tell me Marinette rejected you. Want me to go talk some sense into that girl?"

He waved her off. "No Mema, Marinette didn't reject me. Our date was a disaster. She forgave me, but I'm still worried that it's ruined everything and we'll never be together."

She shook her head. "You sound just like your mom after her first date with your father. She spilled an entire ice-cream float all over him because someone bumped into her. She apologized for a week, but you know what, your father was never mad at her."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He found it funny." She nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Father doesn't have a sense of humor."

"He used too. Your mother made him laugh so hard when they were dating." She continued. "He only became so serious when his fashion label became famous, which was when you were about 3 years old."

"I barely remember mother having a garden, but there isn't one in the mansion." He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"She did, at your old house." She giggled. "She took after me and my love of flowers." She then sighed. "Too bad the mansion didn't have room for a garden. Had room for everything else." She sighed again. "At least it has a library."

He shrugged. "Yeah." His eyes then landed on a blue bell and he fiddled with the stem.

"You always were drawn to blue bells." She smiled wide.

He nodded. "Hum." He was completely engrossed by the plant.

A wicked smile graced her face. "Why don't you call her?"

His head shot up and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Call Marinette." She explained.

He blushed. "What if she doesn't answer?"

She shrugged. "Try it anyway. At least she'll know you thought of her."

He nodded and pulled out his phone. He smiled wide when he found her number. He really needed to put her in his favorites. He did give her contact the nickname "Princess3".

Marinette sat on her balcony sketching and sipping on a cup of coffee. She held up her sketch book so Tikki could see it. "What do you think of this one?"

Tikki yawned and looked up at the page from her spot on the table where she was curled up in a little ball. "Just as beautiful as the last five dresses you showed me this morning alone."

Marinette pouted as her phone began to ring. She looked down and noted that it was Adrien calling her as shown by his nickname, "Kitty3" on the screen. She didn't hesitate to answer it. "Hello." She smiled wide.

"Hey Mari, um, sleep well?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah and thanks for the flowers. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just… I'm just… it's just…" She mentally giggle. It seemed something had her Kitty's tongue. He continued. "I'm really sorry about last night and I hope you will give me another chance."

She became confused for a split second, but understood what he was talking about soon enough. "It's ok." She soothed. "I wasn't mad at all. I've already forgiven you. It wasn't your fault. I'm clumsy, you know that. Sorry for making you think I was mad. I was more along the lines of embarrassed." She giggled and scratched the back of her head.

He smiled wide and drooled a little. But, made sure his grandma didn't see him, so he had his back turned to her. He always did love his Princess's laugh. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "So… is it ok if we have another date?"

"Absolutely, is this afternoon ok? I have something planned already." He could just hear her smile by the tone of her voice. And he loved it.

"Ah, yeah. Sure, I'm free." He blushed even more. She already had something planned?

"Awesome, meet me in the park at 2 by the fountain?" She asked.

"I'll be there." He smiled wide and blushed furiously.

"Alright, see you then." She giggled. He could not get enough of the sound. "love you." That caught him off guard. Sure, they both told each other the night before that they love each other, but he wasn't expecting to hear her say it again so soon.

His blush couldn't get any worse. "You-You too."

With that she hung up and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Marinette bolted up from her chair. "Time to get cooking Tikki."

Tikki smiled with a yawn as she fallowed her chosen back into the house and down to the kitchen. She knew Marinette wanted to try a non-fat, low-sugar, low carb, desert she found on the internet.

Adrien turned back to his grandma. "she asked me on another date." He still couldn't believe it.

His grandma burst into a fit of laughter. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about sweetie." She then calmed herself. "Might I suggest taking her some blue bells?"


	7. Picnic in the park

well, here it is... defiantly longer than the last chapter, as well as most chapters. i think I'm over my writer's block.. for now. i would like to point something out. eh hem: **THIS _IS_ NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!** i don't like odd numbers. i can't tell ya'll when the next chapter will be up, i can't believe i got this chapter out so fast. i just started writing the other night and couldn't stop.

i read all your reviews so keep them coming.

 **Vanessa:** your friends are jealous cuz you find enjoyment out of reading something another fan has written. nothing wrong with reading fanfics, i do it all the time. lol, sometimes i can't stop and i end up reading all night and get no sleep, or read all day and get nothing done, or read and accidentally ignore my family and freak them out when i fan-girl over fluff.

 **Cliffhanger lover:** first off, love your name. second, don't you mean M.A.G. most awesome grandma? lol

 **guest from chapter 4:** I like alliteration. but yeah, that's my headcannon for his name.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 7. Picnic in the park

Marinette fidgeted with the basket she was holding beside the fountain. 1:59; he wasn't there yet and she began to overthink. Was he going to stand her up? Did he get lost? Did he get attacked by an akuma?

Did he meet someone else and decided he liked her better? She was probably a model and skinnier than herself… bigger boobs too. Those would most likely be fake. At least Mari had that going for her, her small melons were real. But, it probably didn't matter. The model was probably taller than her too. Curse her shortness!

She was about half tempted to hunt him down and smash the cake she made him into his "perfect" face.

She checked the time on her phone. 2:01. He was officially late. He had better be dying or dead.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She knew she was probably overreacting, but she couldn't help but imagine him with another woman. Call her selfish, but she wanted that dork all to herself. He was her kitty.

She was beginning to feel ridiculous. She wore a black beanie hat, her hair was down, a black long sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut off and a neon green pawprint covering the top half of the shirt, a neon green tank top under her shirt with the straps being the only thing showing, a neon green ribbon around her neck tied into a little bow, a pair of neon green jeans with a tear in one knee, a pair of black leggings under her pants, and a pair of black flats. She figured this would be the _PURFECT_ outfit to tell him she knew. But he wasn't even there!

2:10. Adrien sprinted to the park. He was late, he blew it. She'd never talk to him ever again. He was so dead. He then caught sight of her. He was soooo dead!

"M-Mari!" He called out to her with his face engulfed with blush.

She waved at him and stood up as he got closer. Then she got a good look at him causing all her anger to melt away, begin to blush and fall in love with him all over again. How could she ever think her kitty would ditch her? They were so in sync.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mari!" He ran up to her. "Father stopped me on the way out of the house and gave me a lecture about premarital sex." He blushed. "Not that we were gonna… I mean unless you… but we haven't even been dating that… let me start over."

She nodded and suppressed a giggle as she fully took in what he was wearing. A red sweatshirt that read "Lucky" in black, a pair of black jeans that looked brand new, a pair of red convers, and a red baseball cap that looked too new to be borrowed from Nino and was turned backwards so a tuft of his soft blond locks poked out. He also held a bouquet of blue bells, violets, and lavender.

"These are for you. The blue bells remind me of your eyes." He held up the flowers to her as he blushed even more. She gave him a sweet smile, blushed, excepted the peace offering, and gave them a good sniff. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Father stopped me and gave me a lecture that lasted forever." He then scratched the back of his neck. "You look absolutely adorable as always. Did you make all that?" She nodded. "Chat Noir inspired?"

She nodded again and giggled. "I take it your outfit was inspired by Ladybug?" He blushed even more as he nodded. "We match." She smiled wide.

He let out a small chuckle. "I didn't even know how to dress, so I just went for inconspicuous. And this is some of the most normal clothes I own."

She nodded as she calmed down. "Ready for our picnic?" She held up the basket.

He nodded and smiled as she grabbed his hand and lead him to a good picnic spot while he mentally gulped. A picnic meant she or her parents cooked and that meant way too many calories, far too much sugar, and a ton of fat. Why did he have to fall in love with a baker's daughter? She turned around and smiled at him when they reached a good spot in the shade and he was immediately reminded why he loved her. Everything! He would gladly get fat just to be around her.

She set the basket on the ground and pulled out a blanket. He helped her lay it out and they both sat down after they took off their shoes so no dirt would get anywhere near the food.

It was still kinda warm as the season was beginning to change. Even the wind barely blew.

The sunlight coming through the trees made him appreciate her even more. It looked like the heavens were telling him he made the absolute right decision to give her his heart, or well, she kinda stole it. But, he didn't care.

"So, I know you're on this super strict diet…" She began as she pulled two paper plates out of the basket. "So, I went online and found super heathy foods. I didn't even use any butter or sugar." She pulled out a container filled with was looked like spaghetti.

His heart melted. So considerate! But, spaghetti?

"The noodles are made from vegetables and the sauce is made from fresh tomatoes. Hopefully it will taste good, I haven't tried it yet." She blushed. "Oh, and there's chicken to go with it." She pulled another container containing two pieces of chicken breasts. "Protein." She smiled wide. "Everything should be under 700 calories."

He smiled as well and let her put the food on his plate. He noticed the spaghetti had a little parmesan, but it wasn't enough to ruin his diet. The chicken fell apart when he poked it with his plastic fork. He then popped the chunk into his mouth and swore for the second time in his life he had a foodgasm. The chicken was tender with a hint of lemon and peppers. He then tried the pasta and DEAR LORD THIS WOMAN CAN COOK! And this was the healthy stuff she found online? Perhaps the family chef should start using the internet or maybe Mari should replace him entirely. It wasn't long until every bite of his food was gone.

"Desert?" She smiled as she pulled one more container out of the basket.

Hello cheat day. He couldn't nod fast enough.

She opened the container and served him a slice of chocolate cake. "It's made with stevia and sesame flour, sunflower oil, and unsweetened coco powder." She listed off the ingredients she could remember. "it's egg free, dairy free, nut free, and gluten free… I didn't know if you're allergic to anything else besides feathers."

She remembered. "Nah, just feathers." He cut a bit of his slice and popped it into his mouth.

She bit her bottom lip waiting for a reaction.

He nodded. "It's good, although I liked the chicken and spaghetti more."

She sighed in relief and dug into her own piece. He was right, not the best cake she had ever tasted, but it was still edible and they both ate every last bite.

They got to talking after they ate. They sat there for a good hour just chatting as the park buzzed with life around them. A cop walked up to them to remind them to dispose of their trash. At that point, they picked up the blanket, tossed their trash into a nearby can, she put the flowers and empty containers back into the basket. But, not before he noticed a ziplock bag of cookies and a small tin of camembert.

It kinda bugged him as they walked hand in hand out of the park. They had no real destination, but both just wanted to get up and move.

"Hey Mari?" He finally began to ask his burning question. He figured the cookies were for Tikki, but what was that smelly cheese doing there.

"Hum?" She looked up at him.

"What's with the cookies and camembert in your basket?" He raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a warm crooked smile that could only have laughter behind it. "Just in case." She responded holding back her laughter.

He became even more confused. What would she need Plagg's favorite cheese for? "Like?" He shrugged.

"in case I meet a kitten that loves camembert. I also know a little bug that loves cookies." She finally let herself burst into laughter.

Oh! Wait! What? How did she know?

She then reached into the basket and pulled out a history book that escaped his eyes before. "You left this at my house Kitty."

He blushed furiously. She knew! He covered his mouth as he accepted the book and blushed even more.

"I had a hunch it was you. The book and seeing your backpack was the final piece of evidence I needed to stop being in denial." She gave a small giggle. "I wanted to tell you last night, but we ended up making out, and the whole awkward walk home, and the whole me falling on you thing… yeah I didn't get around to it." She blushed.

He gulped. "Are you happy that it was me?" He began to sweat. He didn't know if he could take being rejected by her now, he was in too deep.

"Actually," She began with a smile and pink cheeks. "Yeah." She held his hand again. "I'm relived it's you." She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Kitty, both sides."

His face couldn't get any more red. IT WASN'T A REJECTION! She didn't reject him! She… she loved him. "I-I-I-I l-la-low-love y-y-yo-you t-too P-Princess."

She giggled and buried her face into his sweatshirt as she got closer to him. He smiled wide as he looked down and hugged her. He was in heaven.

The rest of their Saturday came and went. The moon was high in the sky as they sat in her bed. He sprawled over her lap as she drew and rubbed his head. Both just wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. They stopped by his house for a moment for him to grab the change of clothes and to tell Nathalie his was going to spend the night with Mari so no one would worry about him being kidnapped or something. Tikki and Plagg nibbled on their respective favorite foods and chit-chatted about Kwami stuff. It was peaceful and all four wouldn't have it any other way.

Her parents however, didn't know he was there. He didn't mean too, but he kinda snuck in. It wasn't like he was hiding. If they came up to check on her he would make himself known and promise nothing would happen between him and their daughter. After all, he was content just being in her presence. If he had to, he'd sleep in another room.

"Goodnight Sweetie, your mother and I are going to bed." Her father called up from the family room without opening the hatch.

"Goodnight." Marinette called back without skipping a beat.

She couldn't believe she kinda smuggled her just became official boyfriend in the house and got away with it. It wasn't like she was hiding him. He promised he wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to. So, nothing would happen. She did want him, but she knew it would be better if they waited. Besides, she was really enjoying this quite time with him just chilling with her. No presser for anything and it felt great. No secrets, no barriers. It was all so… relieving.

He sat up and yawned. "I think I'm gonna turn in too princess." He rested his head on her shoulder, closed his eyes, and hugged her stomach.

She closed her sketch book, placed it and the pencil she was using on a nearby shelf, and kissed his cheek. "I think I will too Kitty."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Not without a real kiss."

She giggled. "That was a 'real kiss'."

"No, this is." He lightly placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his. His other hand pulled her entire body closer to his so she was sitting in his lap. He tenderly kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues fought for domination. He then left her lips and began to pepper kisses on her neck effectively making her loose her breath. Her shirt couldn't take the steam and a shoulder went rouge. He saw the opportunity and kissed her there as well. One of her hands played with his hair and pulled him closer. His kisses were gentile, yet hungry and passionate. DEAR GOD THIS BOY CAN KISS! She was more than willing at this point to just forget everything and let him have his way with her. Her eyes closed as he moved back to her lips. His hands were simultaneously rubbing her back and butt. This time, she loved every minute of it and none of it was awkward like the night before. Neither cared they were gasping and moaning like crazy.

He finally pulled away, looked her in her desire filled eyes, and tried to catch his breath. "Now that's a 'real kiss'." He smiled wide while still breathing heavy.

She breathed just as heavy as he was. "I guess you're right." She looked him in his desire filled eyes.

It was evident they both wanted each other, but they knew it was smarter to wait. But… it wasn't like they were going to break up anytime soon. She knew he wasn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl then dump her… right? Besides, he's liked her for two years. That kind of dedication didn't end all in one night, right? Screw it! She'd deal with the consequences later.

He wanted her so bad. Boy, did he screw up royally. Oh well, the damage was already done. He knew it would be better for them to wait, but what for? He was already planning on marrying her, so waiting for their wedding night wasn't an issue. Would she break up with him if he gave it up to her? No, his princess would never. He made up his mind. He was going to sin tonight! He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted him badly too. After all, it was the same look he was sure he was giving her.

They leaned in to make out some more, but the lights cut off shocking them both for a spilt second.

"Lights out you two." Plagg's glowing eyes zoomed across the room from the light switch. "And no hanky panky." He landed next to Tikki and closed those nightlight eyes of his.

Why that little! Both teens groaned. They both then sighed and she slid out of his lap. They were both soon laying down with the covers over them.

He kissed her neck and hugged her from behind. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Kitty." She smiled and hugged his arm. Sure, he was still boney and it would take a while to get him to a healthier weight, but she still loved being in his arms. She'd have to talk to him about his crazy diet in the morning. She was more than happy to fix him healthy meals and she understood that he needed to look a certain way to be a model, but what harm could a little muscle do? He led a very active life and could easily turn fat into muscle. She was worried if she laid on him the wrong way he could snap in half and she was a skinny thing herself, but most of her weight was muscle. Yeah, they needed to have a serious conversation about his diet.

He was in heaven. Just pure heaven. Her hair smelled heavenly. He knew the bed was soft, but with his full body laying down, he realized it felt like a soft and fluffy cloud. He heard her breathing change and a slight snore. She had fallen asleep. He nuzzled her and let himself drift off.

Adrien, still in his pajamas, sat on the chaise with a blind fold over his face while his princess changed clothes. As much as he wanted to look, he still needed to be a gentleman.

She pouted, she kinda wanted him to sneak a peek at her while changing, but the blind fold was his idea. She sighed. "Hey kitty, we need to talk about something."

"Oh no." He slumped. "I've seen way too many movies and shows and 'we need to talk' is always bad. We just started dating. What did I do? Please don't break up with me."

She pulled her head through her white shirt. "I'm not breaking up with you. You haven't done anything. I want to feed you." She pulled on her full-length light pink jeans. "That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh thank god!" He sighed in relief.

She sat down next to him. "You can open your eyes now."

He removed the blind fold and gave her a goofy smile. "adorable as always princess."

"Dork." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He kissed her on the cheek. "You were saying something about feeding me?"

She took a deep breath. "I know you're on this strict diet so you can model for your dad…" She put a hand on his chest causing him to blush furiously. "I can feel your ribs." She then rested her head on his chest. "I'm just worried about your health."

His heart flipped. She was worried about him. He hugged her and rested his head on her's. "Ok Princess, I'll eat whatever you fix me. As long as it's not fattening, except on cheat days."

She giggled. "When's cheat day?"

"Friday, remember we ate all that popcorn?" he rubbed her back.

"Popcorn isn't fattening." She looked him in the eyes with a smirk and pushed him away with a finger to his nose.

He chuckled when he realized she was playing with him. "The butter on the popcorn is."

She giggled. "A little butter isn't going to kill you."

He was about to say something else, but then his phone started ringing from across the room.

"It's Chloe." Plagg flew over with the ringing device.

"Tell her I'm not home." Adrien frowned.

"I'm pretty sure she knows, she's calling your cellphone." Plagg handed it to him and crossed his arms.

"She can leave a message." Adrien muted the call.

Marinette sighed. "I don't like Chloe at all, but what if she needs you?"

He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't 'need' me Princess." He sighed. The phone then lit up showing he had a voice mail. "I'll prove it." He swiped the notification to play the message.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe yelled. "Where are you?! Nathalie said you aren't at home. You better not be with Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I've told you she's beneath you! You should be with me. I'm way better than her. Way more fashionable too. She's going to go nowhere in the fashion world. Seriously, what do you see in her?" She snorted. "Whatever. Call me back." She hung up.

"Well, I'm not doing that." He cut the screen off and set the phone on the seat. "See, she didn't need me for anything."

Marinette's cheeks puffed out in rage.

He gave her a goofy smile. "You're so cute when you're mad." He leaned into kiss her.

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "What _do_ you see in me?"

He became confused. "What do you mean Princess?"

She took a deep breath. "What do you like about me? You know what I like about you."

He smiled wide. "The first time we met you treated me like a normal person. The second time we met my status didn't matter to you. You showed me how a real friend should treat their friends. You're selfless, stubborn, always standing up for others…" He moved a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear which caused her to blush. "You're smart, talented, creative, _sweet_ …" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her blush subsided as she gave him an annoyed look.

He chuckled. "You got my pun."

"I got it all right." She crossed her arms. "I'm sweet because my parents are bakers."

He placed a hand under her chin and lightly moved her head so they would have eye contact. "That, and…" He brought her closer. Their lips met for a few seconds. He then let her go, but she wanted more. "You taste sweet, that one I just learned." He smiled. "But, you're also sweet because you're a nice person." He then gave her a smirk. "I could sit here all day telling you what I love about you, but to save time, I just love everything about you."

She gave him a smirk as well. "Works for me kitty. Now come here, you have unfinished business."

He smiled wide and planted his lips onto her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued their kissing.


	8. How was your weekend?

sorry i took so long ya'll... i recently became obsessed with a tv show called Caste. it's about a writer who shadows a nyc cop because he based a character on her and they fall in love... and solve homicides.

writer's block didn't help either.

sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope it's worth it and that the length isn't an issue. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

i read all your reviews so keep them coming.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 8. How was your weekend?

"How was your weekend?" Alya asked. She looked like she was about the burst with excitement.

"I'll tell you about my weekend as soon as you tell me what your dying to say." Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nino took me to a concert. It was so much fun. I didn't even know he was into rock. We even went back stage and hung out with the band. He actually knew them. And they were so down to earth and they all love the Ladyblog." Alya almost squealed.

"That's awesome." Marinette smiled wide.

"So how was your weekend?" Alya gave her best friend a wide smile.

Marinette shrugged. "Adrien and I started dating and I've learned something very important about him."

Alya's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!" She couldn't believe her ears. She smiled. "Finally!" She wanted to hear more. "So, what did you learn?"

Marinette giggled. "He's a giant dork."

Alya giggled as Adrien gazed up at them with a smile. Marinette smiled too as she ruffled his hair.

He gave a soft chuckle as he lightly grabbed her arm and placed her hand on the desk. "Heard you girls talking about me."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled again. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Cupcake."

"Lay off the flirty O's." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled once more. "I don't need to eat anything to flirt with you love." He gave her a wink.

Alya had a hand to her mouth to contain laughter. "Get a room you two." She tried not to lose it.

"What the hell going on here?" Chloe's voice shrieked.

The three looked towards the door and saw Chloe standing there with her hands on her hips with Sabrina standing beside her with her arms crossed. Nino was behind them trying to squeeze into the class room.

Adrien groaned as he turned around in his seat to face her as Nino sat down beside him. He tapped his pencil to the desk and gave her a more than annoyed look. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh snap!" Nino gasped.

Adrien then gave her a runway ready smile. "I came here to learn Chloe, how about you?"

"Bro." Nino held up his fist to be bumped. Adrien complied.

Chloe seemed like she could just burst into flames of rage. She stomped her foot as she growled in frustration. She then stared daggers at Marinette. "You!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she shrugged. "What?"

Chloe stormed up the steps. "You know what's what! You slept with him! You slut!"

"I did not." Marinette crossed her arms as she scowled. "If I did then he'd be bragging or something."

"Really?" Adrien rolled his eyes. "You seriously think I'm that kind of guy Chloe?" He then spoke under his breath. _"Got cockblocked anyway."_

"All weekend?" Chloe crossed her arms, she obviously heard him.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She then took a deep breath. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

Chloe smirked. "Because he's mine."

It took every ounce of Marinette not to slam Chloe's head into the desk, punch her in the face, or anything else that would cause the probably bottle blonde any harm. Instead, all she did was smile. "How about we let him decide?" She took the high road instead, even though she already knew he made his decision. He made it the day they met.

Chloe scoffed. "I know what's best for him."

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes. Was Chloe for real?

Adrien sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sit down Chloe." He groaned as he looked back up at the ensuing catfight. "She's not worth it Mari."

"Good morning class." Their teacher walked in. "take your seats and I'll take attendance."

Chloe huffed and stormed to her seat. Marinette rolled her eyes and put away her sketchbook.

The rest of the school day passed without any fights between the girls, surprisingly. But, the akuma ravaging the city was a great punching bag for Mari.

"Come on bugaboo, you can't let what she said get to you." Adrien, Chat Noir at the moment, noticed that his girlfriend was still miffed.

"Like hell she knows what's best for you. She only cares about herself." Marinette, Ladybug at the moment, crossed her arms while scanning the city for the akuma. "Cupcake?" she raised a mask covered eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Well, I can't call you princess, bugaboo or my lady in front of Alya. She's not stupid." He chuckled a little. "She's gonna be one heck of an investigative reporter."

She cracked a small smile. "Major trouble for us."

He nodded. He raised his hand to put it on her shoulder, but drew it back.

She became confused. "What's wrong Kitty?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about Chloe." He gave her a small smile as the akuma came out of hiding.

The akuma was pretty easy to defeat. After the battle and the ladybugs cleaned up the city, the two teens spent the rest of the night at her house, with her parents' knowledge this time.

He was allowed to be there on one condition, leave the trap door that lead to the rest of the house open so her parents could hear everything they did.

Adrien was more than happy that they didn't have a problem with him being there. He and Mari's dad even ended up playing video games together while she and her mom made dinner.

He honestly loved being at her house, even before he knew, before they started dating. He always felt welcomed and at home… unlike his own home.

He hoped one day he could come home and feel welcomed… and that Mari was there. Maybe a couple of kids. Although he really considered himself lucky that she was even dating him to begin with.


	9. Author’s note

Hey guys, so... don't hate me, but I'm putting this story on hiatus.

Hear me out, I write fanfics for fun. I literally sit behind a computer and type words into Microsoft word for fun. Sure I listen to music while I do, I hate silence. But, yeah... this is my fun.

Unfortunately, as of late, I have been getting reviews, now I know demanding chapters is all part of the fan territory after all I read too, but these reviews... they scare me. And they're not just on this story, but on my other stories too, demanding chapters for this story.

I feel trapped, scared, worried... I don't enjoy opening the file on my computer so I can work on this story anymore. I'm not having fun.

I will come back and finish this, but I'm going to let things cool down a bit. I will be working on my other stories, those are still fun, as well as work on my actual manuscript (it's about four teenagers in space, two of them are aliens. If you like ML, Kim Possible, Star Wars, and anime... you might like my book if I ever get it published).

Anyway, I already made this announcement on IFunny, but I figured not all of you are on IFunny, so I decided it was only fair to write a quick author's note (did this on my phone on the FanFiction app. Look at me using technology! Lol)

Please remember, I'm only human

~inudigifan201


	10. the end

well, after such a long wait... here is the last chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Ch, 9. The end.

It had been moths since Marinette and Adrien had started dating. Seeing them together had become the new normal.

Them being together had become the new normal.

But, to them, it still felt too new... too fresh.

They'd often times forget they were dating and freak out when seeing each other in their rooms. It was really bad in the morning when they'd just be waking up. Both were fully dressed, but still. Nothing said good morning like blush filled faces and squealing. Tikki and Plagg watched over the love birds endearingly.

Although as soon as they'd come into complete consciousness they'd laugh and kiss.

It was the same when they were transformed. The press would ask them questions about their relationship and they'd blank for a moment or two.

It wasn't that they didn't love and care for each other, it was just them dating felt so surreal. Almost like they shouldn't, but they were. They were dating, they were together. It wasn't just a dream.

Snow wafted down and covered Paris in a white cold blanket as Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the city below under a much warmer blanket holding hot chocolate in mugs while on patrol one night. It wasn't much of a patrol considering they didn't want to move from their cozy spot on a random roof.

"Kind of a romantic date huh?" He leaned on her and rested his head on hers.

"Hum?" She blinked. "Oh right!" She giggled as she nuzzled into his chest. "Not a very good date considering we're freezing our butts off and we're supposed to be on patrol." She tapped his nose with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll play then, what's a better date?"

She thought for a moment. "Snuggling in front of a fireplace sounds lovely right now. But honestly, I'll take snuggling under my comforters on my bed and watching Netflix."

He chuckled. "Both options include snuggling."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled even more and held her tighter, kissing her on the forehead.

She ended up in his lap. She began to blush profusely. It was the cold, must have been.

He felt it too and blushed as well. "I'm sorry Princess."

"It's ok kitty." She giggled knowing exactly what he was apologizing for. He couldn't help it, it was natural. And, it wasn't the first time. She kissed him on the cheek to hopefully get him to ease up. It didn't help.

She sighed. "I guess I have to get used to this."

He buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry Princess."

She giggled. "Love you too kitty."


End file.
